


Her Biggestest Discovery

by DDHF2



Series: Discoveries [2]
Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Anal, Brother/Sister Incest, F/F, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Foursome - F/F/F/M, Incest, Lactation, Marriage Proposal, Married Life, Multi, Polyamory, Pregnancy, Pregnant Sex, Rimming, Rough Sex, Self-Esteem Issues, Sibling Incest, Twincest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:36:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 15,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28657341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DDHF2/pseuds/DDHF2
Summary: The Ryders have settled in their new home on the colony Unity. They live the perfect live, Cora in her garden, the twins as scouts and security officers and Suvi as the resident science expert. And all of them blessed with little Clarissa Ryder and another child on the way. And after one certain discovery of the happily pregnant ginger scot, their perfect live will become even more perfect.
Relationships: Cora Harper/Male Ryder | Scott, Suvi Anwar/Female Ryder | Sara, Suvi Anwar/Female Ryder | Sara/Male Ryder | Scott/Cora Harper
Series: Discoveries [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2100219
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	1. I

\- Colony “Unity”, 2822 CE (4 PAT) –

The soothing darkness of the room was suddenly disturbed. Orange light came from the nightstand as the hologram formed. It cut like a knife through Suvi’s soft slumber she had finally found after searching for a comfortable position for hours. And this position – her head resting on Cora’s arm while her one hand was holding the commando’s trained ass and her other slung around Sara who was spooned by her brother while Suvi’s round belly felt Sara’s soft fingers caress it, even in the brunette’s sleep – was now gone, as Cora next to the red-head moved alerted when to the light from the babyphone came now the cries of her child. Suvi’s mind just like Cora’s was in ‘mom-mod’ instantly and she also got ready to get up, but her blond lover softly pressed her shoulders back on the mattress.

“I’ll go get her, dear”, Cora said sweetly, not the slightest bit groggy and kissed Suvi on the forehead. Cora was the perfect mother, never complaining about their little darling’s restless nights or unearthly eating hours. Only her eyes showed a little tiredness lately and her shoulders hung a little when she walked an thought no one was watching. Cora climbed over her husband and his sister, giving both little kisses on their faces as well, and stretched for a second.

“Thanks, babe”, Scott said and took her hand kissed the back softly before she left. Suvi’s eyes followed Cora’s shanking hips as she walked through the orange lit room. A few seconds later, the cries stopped and were replaced for a second with Cora’s soothing voice before the babyphone turned off. Suvi smiled widely, hummed to herself and switched on the light on the nightstand to the lowest setting. The blond commando hadn’t even tried but still teased the red-head with her underwear clad behind. The commando always slept in her sports underwear, with a practical bra and hipsters, liking to have everything in check while still being comfortable. Sara usually went for a more sexy approach, sporting some lace and or even some silky see-through negligee combined with stockings and suspender belts with soft tangas, everything in snow white. Suvi normally went for the rather boring comfortable long shirt and briefs, but her growing body had made her ditch the first since it hurt her breasts too much. It also helped with her out of tune thermoregulation, since she got hot easily as of late. And when she was getting cold, there was never a shortage of warm bodies to snuggle up to.

Additionally, a strange feel of belonging to the man who had ‘bred’ her had led Suvi to asking Scott if she could wear some of his boxers. So, she slept nearly naked, only wearing a pair of boxers normally to big for her but perfect for her ever-growing body. Said man gave Suvi a sleepy smile, then lay back down and snuggled up to Sara. The older twin turned her head and kissed her lover shortly then settled closer to his body. Her eyes were slightly open and watched Suvi with a happy expression. They all were tired from their work in building a colony and getting woken every night by Clarissa. But they loved their life so they always found the time to exchange happy looks and soft cooing words.

Sara caressed her girlfriend’s naked belly more then went up to the swollen tits. Suvi had just entered her third trimester and her belly had grown to a sizable round. Suvi cooed happily and closed her eyes. Sara massaged one tit a little, then cupped the other one, both soft and possessive at the same time. Then Suvi opened her eyes again. It was a huge relive for her, that she liked, loved to be around both Ryders again. Because around month four, that hadn’t been the case. Scott’s smell was somewhat repulsive to her and after many tears and unnecessary apologies, her and Sara had to move to another bedroom for a whole month until the scientist suddenly got addicted to him, sniffing him like catnip every time they were in bed.

Suvi was getting aroused by thinking about the only man in their household, the pregnancy sending her libido into overdrive the last months. And in the past week she had been especially hot for Scott’s dick, riding him whenever she could. Or letting him fuck her from behind while she ate out her girlfriend. Or having him between her legs while her female lovers adored her tits. Fuck, now she was really horny!

Sara saw her lover’s arousal, the cute bite in the lip and the quick blink telltale signs, and smiled excitedly. Then she began moving her hips a bit grinding into her brother’s crotch. Her hand also wandered over Suvi’s belly, came without inhibition to Scott’s boxer and felt inside. Suvi sighed and Sara found her girlfriend already wet. The older twin smiled. Scott let out a sleepy hum as he felt her hips. Sara grinned at Suvi and the hand went back to the milky tits.

“Scotty”, she half sang and turned to him.

“Hm?”, he made in his sleep.

“We’re all awake, aren’t we?”, Sara said and Suvi began snaking her hand towards the siblings. She knew that soon Scott wouldn’t be sleepy anymore with his sexy sister grinding against him.

“Only speak four yourself”, Scott mumbled and pulled Sara in closer. She giggled and increased her hip movement.

“Good. Then we might as well use the time”, she cooed and turned in his embrace. He opened his eyes and saw her sexy look. Then he looked over at Suvi and saw her needy eyes.

“Hmm, my vixens want to play, don’t they?”, Scott grumbled. Suvi had meanwhile reached his boxers and began stroking over them, replacing Sara’s ass. She felt his penis hardening under her touch and smiled. Their stud never disappointed them and even though he played hard to get sometimes was ready for sex with his needy mares any time.

“You did this to me, made me a pregnant horny slut”, Suvi purred and massaged him through the fabric. His erection grew quickly, their stud already ready to meet her horniness and the scientist cooed excitedly.

“Now you have to take care of my needs, Scotty”, Suvi said and raised a little.

“And you also did this to me”, Sara chimed in, kissing along her brother’s jaw, “the day you popped my cherry with your big cock, sweet smile and embarrassed eyes you turned me into your little incest whore.”

Her hand joined Suvi’s at her brother’s penis, feeling his hardness. Scott for a moment enjoyed the combined efforts to get him in the mood. Then he laughed and suddenly captured Sara’s lips and pushed both their bodies over the bed close to Suvi. The scientist settled behind Sara and began groping her girlfriend through the sexy white lingerie.

“Well, I should atone for my sins then”, Scott said in a deep voice and both women purred. With a confident grip on her, Scott turned Sara on her back. The older twin squealed happily and Suvi moaned. Scott pressed his lips to Sara’s and as he kissed her roughly, she melted. Suvi did as well and used the time to get rid of his boxers around her hips. That was easier said than done since Suvi’s big body was so new to her that she needed a few tries until she could lift her ass of the bed. The exact same moment, Sara’s hand slid over her thigh and pulled on the fabric. Suvi shivered in arousal. They knew each other so well. And also one could think that therefore their sexlife was boring it was anything but, since they did know each other but every time seemed to discover something new or rediscover a well-known kink.

Scott still made out with his sister until she moaned deeply and pulled his head away by his hair.

“I love you Scotty, but start with my love, she is so needy for you”, she said and tried to kiss him again. But he suddenly had a hand on her jaw and pressed her down.

“Who said I would fuck you, my incest whore?”, he said darkly, “I’ll just make you cum quickly so you won’t interfere when I fuck your girlfriend.”

Sara groaned and looked him straight in the eyes. Suvi was now completely naked and watched the exchange hornily. Scott suddenly looked at her and Suvi gasped. At the same moment Scott pulled Sara’s stained panties to the side and roughly pushed three fingers in. Sara screamed and her hips lifted of the bed.

“Ah, fuck, Scotty”, she groaned and lost her voice.

“Lay still, wench”, Scott said and began vibrating his fingers while rolling onto his sister. Suvi bit her lips and felt her wetness run down her thigh.

Sara came in seconds and screamed her soul out so Scott silenced her with a dominant kiss. The older twin squirted over the bed and onto the floor, her brother knowing out to make her cum so easily. Then she lay there, a little stunned and breathing heavy. Scott laughed a little and kissed her cheek.

“Love you, my incest whore”, he said sweetly and she let out a breath laugh as well. Then the pathfinder looked over at Suvi again.

The scientist was now holding both her big breasts and bit her lip nearly blood. Scott raised from his sister and crawled over to the red-head. Gods, he was so sexy like that, a predatory grin on his face and his lean body moving so nimbly. Suvi opened her legs for him instinctively. He positioned between them and dragged his tip, through her folds. Suvi lay her head back and moaned deeply. Her hand searched his and he took it, then brought it to his mouth and kissed it.

“Wait, lover”, Suvi said as he was about to push in. He did, always the sweet perfect boy that had deflowered Suvi’s love years ago. Suvi turned a little clumsily so she lay on her side. Sara had meanwhile come back to herself and lay in front of her girlfriend now. Suvi simply had to kiss the Ryder before her and Sara kissed back while massaging Suvi’s big breasts. Scott waited until they had to pull back to breath. He occupied his time with groping Suvi’s ass thoroughly. It had gotten a bit bigger than it’s normal cute size and was now just perfect for Scott’s liking who loved a big booty, his wife sporting the best in the galaxy, while his sister was gifted in this area as well.

Finally, the horny scientist let her love go for a moment and looked back at their shared lover. He had his dick at her entrance again and teased her thoroughly. Suvi reached a hand to his face a stroked it the stubble creating a nice sensation on her soft hands.

“My, ass, hotshot, go for my ass”, Suvi breathed heavily. Another thing that had come with her pregnancy was her newly discovered love for anal. They had done that a few times before he had knocked her up, but now she wanted it half the time. And she was tight and hot like a furnace so he wouldn’t complain.

“Let me get you ready, baby”, Sara said and kissed her on the nose. She rolled Suvi around with the help of her brother then Sara got close to the juicy ass. Scott waited again patiently but now he not only groped Suvi’s but also his sister’s ass by leaning over both woman. Now one hand pulled Suvi open and his other put a hard grip on Sara. The brunette cooed and pressed her face between her girlfriend’s cheeks.

Suvi moaned as Sara kissed over her pucker softly, then collected some spit and smeared it all around the opening with her tongue. The pregnant scot sat up a little and began kissing over her stud’s face until he captured her lips and pushed his tongue in her mouth. She loved the twins so much, they were so alike and so perfect, spoiling her like a princess then fucking her like a prostitute. And her payment was their love and the happiness she felt carrying their child. Suvi always thought of the girl in her womb as both the Ryders’ offspring, their DNA was nearly the same and their souls were forever one.

Suvi squealed in Scott’s mouth as Sara pushed her tongue in her ass and used her hand to softly stroke through her girlfriend’s puffy pussy lips. Then the older twin brought the collected fluids to the pucker as well and distributed them in the same way as she had her spit.

After minutes of getting her ready, Sara looked up from between her girlfriend’s cheeks. Scott had now switched to Suvi’s tits, the big swollen orbs that felt so strange to the red-head and got her even more excited when touched. Sara smiled warmly, her brother making out with her love deeply as if he had forgotten he had a job to do. Sara extended and arm and took hold of her baby brother’s hard prick. She began stroking him with long deliberate motions.

“She is ready, stud, ready for your big dick”, Sara whispered and pulled slightly on her favorite dick in the universe. Scott groaned and followed her hand. He let go of Suvi and got in position behind her. His hands instantly went to his sister, stroking over her back and cupping her jaw. He tilted her head up and when he had reached Suvi’s ready opening he kissed Sara deeply.

Suvi moaned form the visual stimulation then took in a breath as the big dick stretched her opening. Scott sighed as well as his glans popped in and Sara giggled into the kiss. The twins let go of one another after a long lip lock and Sara looked into the eyes of the love of her life.

“Good boy, Scott, my good boy”, she said sweetly and he smiled and shook his head. Suvi was still watching them and nearly couldn’t take it. Still after all these months, the perfection the two radiated when kissing or touching was marveling to the scientist. She moaned deeply again as Scott began slowly sawing his dick in and out of her and Suvi pressed her face into the pillow she lay on. Sara watched her and stroked her back, then, nimbly and swift as the twins were, Sara jumped over her girlfriend and lay before her.

Suvi opened her eyes as Sara took her cheeks and stroked over them with her thumb.

“My love”, she said and kissed Suvi’s belly then both her tits. Suvi felt tears coming to her eyes. The two were just so good how Sara suckled on her tits changing between them every five seconds, and how Scott was in her all the way and made her tunnel burn with desire. They stayed like this for a while until Suvi felt a climax approaching. She took her love’s face in her hands as well and Sara kissed her deeply while Suvi went to another galaxy with them again. She moaned deeply and Scott made his strokes longer and Sara brough one hand to Suvi’s pussy, inserting two fingers. Suvi cried out and sobbed, Sara kissed her deeper. The burning pole in her ass stroked her quicker now and the fingers in her cunt began vibrating. Suvi cried out again. Two hands were placed on her belly, one bigger but both felt the same, caressed her slowly and made her cum again. When it was over Suvi had tears running over her face and Sara gave her little kisses all over her face.

“Good girl, my good girl, Suv, I love you, we love you so much, good girl”, Sara said and Suvi relaxed against the bed. Scott, always the patient lovely man, lay behind her and held her as Suvi regained her strength. She lay there for a few minutes encompassed in love until she moved a bit and looked back at their man.

“More”, she said in a sweet voice. He smiled and began softly fucking her again. But she shook her head.

“Harder, stud, fuck your breeding mare, don’t hold back, fuck me until you cum”, she whispered her eyes big and needy. He growled and his hips snapped forward. She let out a little groan but he was already pulling back out. He sat up behind her and pushed her on her belly. This position was a little uncomfortable for her, but with the speed he set on now, it wouldn’t take long for him to cum. He took hold of her hair and pulled, she followed the force and got on her hands and knees. Sara watched them only for a moment, then lay under them and got close to her love’s sex. She licked through the dripping vagina quickly, then over the perineum. Scott pulled out to his glans and Sara went higher around Suvi’s pucker and Scott’s dick in it. He growled again, pushed Sara down and snapped his hips harshly against his lover’s ass and Suvi cried out as he bottomed out in her. The bed shook from his movements and it only took him a minute until Suvi came again and he joined her half way through her orgasm as Sara brought one hand to massage his scrotum.

Suvi whimpered as he fucked her mercilessly. She felt him fill her with his cum and relaxed as he took his pleasure. She loved this so much, the only man she ever loved filling her completely. Her the lesbian. But each time he pulsed Suvi felt not only his but also Sara’s essence be poured into her.

Scott’s dick gave one last spurt, pushed all the way in with a moan from the pathfinder, then he relaxed against his lovers back and held her tightly. He turned them around again and they lay on the bed. Sara stayed at her girlfriend’s perineum kissing it slowly while she still massaged her brother’s balls. Suvi was panting but turned to Scott and kissed him.

“So that’s how it is huh?”, Cora said as she came back to their bed the they seperated. Light fell around her form as she stemmed her arms into her hips and looked at all three of them accusingly. Suvi felt her just so well fucked body tingle with new lust instantly as her lover stood there in her tight underwear, the perfect body, nearly untouched by the recent pregnancy and strong as ever, the mocking, angry, teasing face. A warrior sex goddess bringing judgement to them all.

“You let your wife take care of our daughter so you can fuck your little affair strumpets, sullying the holiness of our martial bed!”, Cora said mockingly. She came closer to said giant bed and slapped first Scott’s ass then Sara’s. Both moaned deeply, sounding so alike. Their twins’ souls seemed to meld into one as they saw their blond mate and Suvi felt Scott’s dick inside her ass twitch.

“Technically, we didn’t fuck”, Sara joked and looked at her brother, “yet”, she added and he gave her a devilish grin. The love and lust between them boiled for a moment until Cora slapped their asses again. Scott looked at his wife with his typical cheeky expression.

“They forced me”, he jested and the woman looked at him, Sara laughing, Suvi accusing and Cora not believing a word.

“Yeah, sure they did, horndog”, Cora said and rolled her eyes. Suddenly Suvi let out a sob.

“I’m s-so sorry Cora for, for hoggin your husband lately”, the red-head said and wiped over her face. All three of her lovers focused on her instantly, Scott bringing her into a tight hug, Sara holding her other hand tightly and Cora relaxing and become the soft motherbear instead of the dominatrix. She blinked in confusion a few times. Then she dropped onto the bed over their Scottish ginger nut and stroked Suvi’s cheek.

“Baby, I was just playing”, she said and kissed her lover on the lips softly. Suvi sobbed again. Gods she loved them all so much, all of them and they loved her despite her rapid mood changes.

“I know, but somehow...damn hormones”, she said and wiped away her tears. Cora kissed her head and Sara did the same with her hand. How did Suvi deserve so much love?

“You’re such an incredible mother and wife, and I love you, you deserve to be pleasured whenever you want”, Suvi rambled and Scott purred next to her and Sara smiled widely while stroking Cora’s ass softly.

“Thank you, Suv”, Cora said touched and caressed her lovers face, “Would you feel better, if I took the dick that belongs to me and ride it till I’m satisfied”, Cora asked, sexy and sweet at the same time. Suvi looked at her with big eyes and nodded. Cora grinned then sat on a hard face. With a quick movement she reached behind herself and opened her bra. It was held by Cora’s tits another second then fell to the floor, making the room gasp as the creamy tits were revealed. Cora stood on her knees again and looked down at Sara still between her lovers’ legs. Cora extended and arm and took Sara’s hair into a tight hold.

“Get your face out of there, little whore”, she said with a hard tone and pulled Sara away from her joined lovers. Sara hissed a little but excitedly. She loved Cora when she was in her no-nonsense mood. The commando now looked at Suvi and took the scientist’s right breast into a hard hold. Cora twisted Sara’s hair around her wrist once and held the younger woman slightly away from the bed, maneuvering her around like a puppet.

“You had your fill, horny slut? I know you initiated all this, insatiable as you are”, Cora growled at the scot. Suvi cooed like her girlfriend had and presented her tits.

“Not yet, mistress, I’m still so needy”, she sang excited and submissive. Her sudden outbreak was already forgotten and she was all horny again. Cora squeezed the big tit hard for a moment, then slapped the scientist slightly. Suvi moaned and gave her lover a needy look while Cora gave Sara’s tight ass a few spanks. That was one of their favorite acts in the bedroom: Cora, the harsh wife and mistress, punishing Sara and Suvi, the caught affairs and submissive slaves, for sleeping with her husband. It usually ended one way or the other: Either Cora punished her bad husband as well or she suddenly became totally submissive and it was Scott’s turn to dominate his pack of vixens, taking them all roughly until they passed out. They had cut back on the rough play on their ginger nut since Suvi’s pregnancy, but a little slap here and there wouldn’t hurt the baby and made the mommy very happy.

“At least you are cute, so I will let hogging my man slide”, Cora teased and slapped Suvi lightly again.

“Thank you, mistress”, the red-head cooed. Cora smiled at her and collected some spit. Then she pulled Suvi’s head up and spat it into her slaves open mouth. Cora closed Suvi’s mouth with a swift motion and covered it. Suvi looked up happily and swallowed her lover’s sweet saliva. Cora smiled then she looked at Sara.

“You’re such a perverted slut, Sara, fucking your own brother and whoring your love out to him”, Cora growled angrily and pulled Sara close to her. The Ryder put on a scared face and avoided Cora’s eyes. That made the commando growl and she roughly gripped Sara’s jaw so the younger woman couldn’t look away anymore.

“I’m sorry mistress, I can’t help but crave his big hard dick”, Sara whined. Cora slapped her hard.

“Shut the fuck up, slut, I don’t want to hear any excuses”, Cora hissed. She slapped Sara more and the brunette got off to it hard. With Sara Cora didn’t have to hold back and she could let out the angry mistress punishing her sister-in-law. Cora ended her slap fest with a harsh blow before she also spat in Sara’s mouth and threw the woman on the bed next to their pregnant scot. Suvi felt Scott’s dick in her pulse and it seemed that Cora also registered her husband’s libido because she addressed him next.

“You are in trouble, mister” Cora said darkly, then she took hold of Scott’s dick. She pulled the hard prick from Suvi’s ass and both moaned. Cora roughly pulled and twisted his dick and Scott hissed. Cora even gave a few soft slaps to the hard meat and delivered one to his balls as well that made him groan. Sara meanwhile lay back down next to Suvi and both women stroked and caressed one another.

“What kind of trouble?”, Scott grumbled and rolled on his back, trying to get away from his wife’s harsh hands. But Cora followed him and now also took hold of his scrotum.

“Your dick was in an ass that isn’t mine, you kiss your sister and whisper the same sweet words you whisper to me and you knocked up a crazy scot while you’re wife was still pregnant… It’s big trouble, Mr. Harper”, Cora said now seductive and teasing. She sometimes called him by her maiden name, although she had taken his gladly when they had married. It was a simple game to remind him and herself that she was still the strong woman she had been before he had put a ring on her. Her punishing had gone into a hand job now and she wanked him at a quick speed while pulling his balls slightly. He moaned and enjoyed her then sat up a little too looked into her eyes.

“That’s the best trouble”, he said and gave Suvi a little spank. Sara instantly followed his example and the brunette began kissing and licking at her girlfriend’s neck as Suvi watched their other bedmates play.

“You’re such a bad boy, you simply can’t keep it in your pants, can you, sweetheart?”, she said but the usual affectionate and cute nickname had a little edge to it.

“You always fuck those two whores behind my back. Even, got the cute ginger nut pregnant. And the other is your sister goddamn it. You’re such a freak, a perv, I don’t even know why I married you.”

Cora looked at his dick, bit her lips and stopped stroking it. She inspected it for a moment, the dick hot like lava in her hands and pulsing slightly. She gave a little moan. Scott moved his hips a little, fucking Cora’s hand. Then he brought a hand up and buried it in Cora’s hair.

“Remember now?”, Scott teased and pulled her face to him.

“Ah, fuck”, she said deeply and stroked him. Both her hands gripped him now.

“So, you only married me for my dick.”, he asked and fucked her hands slowly.

“Mainly…and you are the sweetest most loveable idiot in this galaxy, bad boy”, she cooed and kissed him deeply. Then she suddenly bit his lip and jumped away from him.

“Clean your brother’s dick off your slut’s ass, Sara”, she commanded while pulling Sara by her hair again. The pathfinder groaned and tried to follow her mistress’ pull until they were close to their shared man.

“Get him nice and hard again”, Cora pushed Sara down roughly and the older twin got to work instantly. With her usual ease she took Scott down her throat and blew him with Cora’s guidance.

“Are you getting it back up for me, hm, bad boy, are you ready to please me, your wife, the one and only woman you should fuck?”, she asked although Scott hadn’t been soft from the moment Sara had grinded against hm. Cora kissed Scott’s chest her hand still in Sara’s hair while giving occasional bites to her husband’s skin.

“Yes, my love”, he said and presented his dick more to Sara.

It only took a few moments until he was already close to coming. Cora pulled Sara away again roughly and made out with her for a moment, shoving her tongue in the younger woman’s mouth. As Cora pulled away, she maneuvered them around until Sara was kneeling on the bed. Scott got in position behind her, knowing what his wife would command him to do next, and Cora motioned for Suvi to lay down. All of them followed Cora’s command now and she looked at her little soldiers for a moment. She smiled darkly and came to her husband.

“You wanted to fuck these whores, didn’t you?”, she asked dangerously. He smiled and nodded. She brought her right to his dick and squeezed it then pulled hard. Scott groaned and followed her strong tugs.

“Then do it, stick it in your big sister you perverted fuck”, she said harshly. Then she spat in Sara’s ass crack and pulled Scott closer until his tip was at her pucker.

“And you want him, right Sara, you want your brothers big dick in your tight ass?”, Cora asked and pulled Sara’s hair.

“Yes, mistress, I want him so bad”, the pathfinder said and looked at her lover. Scott softly stroked over Sara’s wide hips but suddenly he was slapped on the cheek. Cora glared at him and slapped him again.

“Don’t touch her, dip shit!”, she said and instantly his hands fell to his sides.

“Just fuck her ass. But not nice and sweet like you sick incesters usually do. Give it to her hard and rough.”

He swallowed and growled in his chest Cora grinned at him and pulled apart Sara’s buttocks.

“Ask your brother nicely, bitch, ask him to fuck your ass”, Cora said quietly. Sara instantly followed the order.

“Oh please, little brother, stick your hard cock in me, fuck my ass, punish it for wanting your dick so bad all the time”, she said in a high voice. Scott growled again but watched his wife. She was in charge here and he didn’t want to bring her anger upon him. Only maybe a little bit.

“Do it”, she commanded and Scott’s hips shot forward. He easily pushed in his sister, all her holes more than accustomed to him, showing that they not only had sweet love making but also animalistic raw sex, despite Cora’s comment. Sara moaned just as loud as her twin and he instantly set a brutal pace.

“Yeah, like that, good boy”, Cora said and kissed his cheek as a reward. He made a happy face and Cora giggled. Her man was simply cute. Suddenly she heard a need moan from the bed.

Suvi lay on her back with her big belly and tits, watched her love get fucked into oblivion. The scientist was hypnotized by the big boobs flopping around wildly on Sara’s chest.

“Mistress”, Suvi said in her most submissive tone. Cora turned her head to her and looked at her.

“Oh, still not satisfied?”, the commando asked. She let go of the twins as they fucked hard, both moaning and groaning. The biotic slipped her panties down and jumped up from the bed to get them of her legs then walked to Suvi and took her chin in a tight hold. Cora let herself fall to her knees again and inspected the cute face a moment.

“Unsuitable cute little slut”, she said, sweet and angry at the same time. She slapped Suvi once, then quickly sat on the scientist’s face. The red-head made a happy sound and got to licking her mistress’ dripping slit instantly.

“Ah, hm, good slut”, Cora said and softly massaged Suvi’s tits and belly. They fucked for a few minutes, Cora now massaging Suvi’s outer labia and clit while licking over the sexy round stomach and watching the incestuous debauchery before her. Sara was soon close to coming and her eyes shot open.

“Mistress I…”, she began. Cora interrupted her and took Sara’s throat in a hard hold.

“Scott, stop”, his wife only said. He did quickly and she gave him and sweet look.

“My little trained puppy”, she said and he looked to the floor, a little embarrassed, but just for show.

“I know you are close, Sara”, Cora said and choked the older Ryder hard.

“You are such an easy slut for your brother, such an incest-addict”, she taunted Sara. But the pathfinder only nodded and tried to push her ass back against her beloved soulmate. Cora saw it and punished Sara with a few quick slaps to her ass cheek while making the choke even tighter. Sara’s head was now red and her eyes rolled back in her skull.

“Fuck you’re are so close, so close to coming. His dick alone is enough for you isn’t’ it?”, Cora asked. Sara blinked and nodded again.

“Then do it, cum for me, you little fuck puppy”, the ex-soldier commanded. Sara bit her lips and shivered.

“Continue, sweetheart”, the commando said and instantly Scott fucked his sister hard again. At the same time Cora let go of her slave and Sara came. She cried out a second but was then pressed down between her love’s legs. Suvi cried out as well as Sara began licking her on instinct as soon as she smelled her girlfriend’s pussy.

Cora relished in her slave’s orgasms and looked at her man with a smile. He smiled back and as Sara slowly came down, he pulled out of her. He was incredible close as well now but refrained from coming. Cora licked her lips as she saw his dick. She pointed to the bed and Scott did as told and lay down.

Sara and Suvi meanwhile whimpered softly as they recovered. Cora quickly leaned down, kissed Suvi’s belly and then Sara’s head. Both women cooed happily and the alpha lioness smiled. Then she raised on the bed and made a step so she stood over her husband.

“Sara”, she said in a hard tone. The pathfinder looked up and waited for the next command.

“Lick my ass as I ride my man”, Cora commanded as she turned around and sat on her husband. Both moaned as he slipped in her and rode him slowly. Sara instantly got behind her sister-in-law and began licking. Cora leaned a bit forward and spread her cheeks.

“This is my cock, mine, it became that as I became your wife”, she growled and brought both her hands to Scott’s throat. He began pushing up into her going for a slow but hard rhythm.

“Yes, good puppy, fuck me, fuck your wife, good boy”, Cora moaned and kissed him. Then she suddenly slapped him and spat in his mouth.

“Tell me whose cock that is, tell me, you cheating bastard”, Cora demanded and he took hold of her breasts.

“Yours, my love, your cock, always hard for you, always there to please you”, he pressed out as she twisted his nipples. He was so close now and throbbed like mad.

“That’s right, puppy, my goody boy, fuck me, yes like that”, she whispered.

Suvi watched everything, fingering her vagina at a quick speed. She loved her family, loved them all, loved how they could be around each other. Cora came with a deep roar and nearly crushed Scott’s pelvis with her hard bounces. Then as Suvi was getting closer as well, Cora suddenly looked into Scott’s eyes. The pathfinder saw what she wanted, what she needed after her display of the lioness keeping the pack in line. He sat up, then suddenly took hold of her throat and turned them both around. He pressed her down onto the mattress by her throat and she looked up at him with needy eyes.

“You want it rough from your man, isn’t that right, Cora? You want this cock to make you cum like only it can”, Scott growled. His wife nodded and closed her eyes. She gave his ass a spank but then let go of her dominance and submitted.

“Yes, please”, she whispered, “take me like your little slut, like you did before I got pregnant”, she demanded and he grunted, choking her hard.

“Good girl. Love you my slut”, he grumbled and fucked her.

Sara had been pushed away from Cora’s ass by the swift move and had sat still for a second. She watched her brother take his wife, then looked over to Suvi, smiled and gave her love a wink. Suvi nodded, knowing what the pathfinder would do. Sara loved every ass in this room, so she simply gave Scott’s a spank then got her mouth to his balls. She used her teeth to tease them for a moment, then as he brought his hand around to guide her higher, she pulled apart her brother’s trained cheeks and began licking over his pucker. He stopped for a moaning in enjoyment. Cora gave a whine and rolled her hips against him. He smiled at her, kissed her forehead softly, then gave it to her good again, making their flesh clap together with his deep strokes.

Suvi witnessed it all and fingered herself hard. Then as Scott’s moans got louder, and she saw his rhythm become erratic while Cora’s eyes rolled into the back of her head, the scientist simply closed her eyes and came. She pressed her eyes shut and let out a low moan, her ass rising from the bed for a moment.

When she came down, she realized, that the sounds of love making next to her had stopped and the weight on the bed had also clearly shifted. Suvi opened her eyes and was greeted by a picture of pure beauty. Scott stood on his knees before her, his wife next to him, wanking him off quickly with one hand and pulling his balls not to softly with the other to hold his climax back while whispering in his ear.

“Fuck you feel so good in my hands. Good boy, my good boy. You’re so close aren’t you, yes I can feel you pulse, baby.”

His sister had an arm around his hips and could be made out behind him but Scott’s closed eyes and shaking form, together with some smacking sounds coming from behind him, clearly showed that Sara was still indulging his ass. Cora gave Suvi a loving look, then kissed her man on the cheek.

“Now, sweetheart. Cum on her, shower the ginger nut in your seed, cum for your horny vixen, your dirty sister and little bred scientist”, she cooed to him and let go of his balls. Her hand came to his chest and teased his nipple while her other set a slower rhythm but with a harder grip. Scott moaned deeply and came in a violent explosion. He shot a long white streak all the way to Suvi’s breasts, then his dick began pulsing and spurts of his seed landed on Suvi’s stomach, her outer vagina and thighs. Suvi gasped at the feeling of their man’s cum on her, feeling so dirty being cummed on like this and loved every new spurt and every new spot he warmed with his seed. Never had she though that she would enjoy being treated like this so much, feeling male sperm and watching his dick pulse and rise and fall with every spurt.  
Cora encouraged him all the while, stroking him with a tight grip while rubbing his back with her free hand.

“More, my love, give her more. Yes, good boy, you’re such a good boy, baby. Empty your balls, give her your cum”, she murmured and kissed and licked his neck. When his climax slowed down after more than two minutes, she nearly crushed his dick with a tight grip and milked the last bit of seed out of him shaking it off so it landed directly on Suvi’s clit. He let out a long continuous groan then opened his eyes. He in term was greeted with a completely stained Suvi, her body marked by him by her pregnancy and the white lines of cum, her eyes wide open, her hands already back at massaging her breasts and fingering her vagina.

“My stud”, Cora moaned next to him. Scott turned her head to her and she radiated then kissed him deeply. He growled into her mouth, grabbed her by the ass and pulled her closer while his other hand went to her neck holding her in place for his mouth. Suvi felt her climax building up again and wondered if she would ever be satisfied tonight. Then she knew the answer, as Sara came from behind her brother and laid down next to her love. She began smearing the cum over Svui’s breasts and upper stomach.

“You’re so beautiful like this, marked by my brother as his mate, your belly swollen with our child. Your so loved, Suvi, loved by all of us”, Sara said in a prayer like voice and brought a stained hand up to feed her love some sperm. Cora now detached from her man as he let her go and stroked her body lovingly. The commando also looked at their red-head. She quickly took Suvi’s wrists in her hand and stopped the scientist form masturbating. The scot whined and looked at her lover but was silenced instantly. Cora maneuvered her flexible body until she scissored her lover leaning back against her husband who massaged her swollen breasts.

“Let me do that, sweetling. Let me thank you for giving my husband another child, let me show you how much I love you, my ginger nut.”

Cora whispered and began rolling her hips. Scott suddenly took hold of Cora’s breasts with a hard hold and squeezed them. A fine spurt of milk shot from them, mixing on Suvi’s body with the cum. Cora moaned deeply while Suvi shuddered and twitched in arousal. Sara didn’t miss a beat, simply licked through the mixture and swallowed greedily. Both Cora’s and Suvi’s nether regions were now sticky with cum, the white liquid smearing between their pussy lips and bellies. For a second Sara wished that Cora was still pregnant as well, the fantasy incredibly arousing to her. But Cora’s abs, growing every day under an adorable bit of flab, were also nice as they slipped along Suvis’s skin so the pathfinder had nothing to complain. Suvi moaned again and shook while Sara began licking her nipples and kept on massaging the white fluid in her skin. Cora again intertwined her fingers in Sara’s hair. Sara cooed and looked at her sister.

“Take a sample too, love, the fruits of your labor are so delicious”, she said and gave a big lick over Suvi’s upper stomach. Cora hummed and pulled Sara to her face kissing her lover and getting fed a little of her husband’s cum. Suvi moaned again as Cora separated from Sara, both women sloshing some liquid around in their mouths. Then Sara suddenly slapped Cora on the cheek, making the blonde shiver. The commando slapped her sister back, then Sara shot her hands to Cora’s throat and spit in her mouth, before the commando pulled her sister’s hair to make out with her. Scott’s hand came to Sara’s tit and pinched and kneaded them until he pushed her back from Cora. Sara panted and looked at her brother while he replaced her hands around Cora’s throat with his and took Sara’s hair and guided her back to her girlfriend’s breasts with a tight grip. Sara now gave little bites to the swollen orbs and Suvi hissed and whined, feeling her clit get rubbed by Cora’s their bodies extra slippery form the cum. Then she felt Scott’s half hard dick push between them as he settled under his wife and both women gasped as the hot tool touched their clits.

The red-head might not be able to be satisfied tonight, too sexy were her bedmates, too perfect their touch and feel. But when she suddenly got kissed by her bonny lad and submitted her mouth to him as Sara’s nimble hand found his dick without looking, teasing his head as the shaft was enfolded by drenched pussylips, Suvi knew that in the morning she would be.


	2. II

Cora entered the house and headed straight to the bathroom. Not in a rush, because there was some business that needed to be taken care of or because she felt nauseous. She hadn’t had any nausea since month five, thank all powers because the first three month had been terrible in that regard. And since she had given live to her child around five and a half months now and wasn’t pregnant again – yet as she told herself in the back of her mind. One day she would want to have another kid with her husband but not at the moment. At the moment she still got a bit used to being a mother and of course they all were focused on Suvi and Cora made sure to help her ginger nut with all the little lessons she had learned in her own pregnancy.

Cora simply went to the bathroom of rational necessity to clean up. Working in the garden had two certain effects: One became sweaty and one got dirty hands. So, Cora always went first to the bathroom to wash her hands after her work in her little plant-paradise. Oh, she loved her garden so much. She was so proud of every little flower there, radiated whenever one of her lovers brought some herbs into the kitchen and seasoned their food with it and rejoiced over every new plant Suvi brought seeds from. Only her loves or her child could make Cora smile like the garden did. After her life as a commando and warrior it was nice to finally have a home and built something beautiful not destroy something ugly.

Since Cora was basically retired, and had nothing to do but tend to her daughter and her family, she spent most of her afternoon, when the other adults were working and their baby had her little nap, in the garden. And the first walk in the house was always to the bathroom to wash her hands. She did so with meditative slowness, humming softly to herself, smiling. Her tomatoes were coming along nicely and soon it would be time to harvest. Suddenly Cora heard a giggle behind her. She recognized it instantly and her smile got wider. She quickly finished her washing and dried her hands, ready to get kissed as soon as she turned around. 

The commando’s routine was well known by her housemates and because Suvi was on a break from discovering Andromeda because of her pregnancy, she spent her afternoons napping next to Clarissa until the babe would wake her and they would play. But this afternoon she had used differently and had waited for Cora to come in for around twenty minutes, giddy and excited for the first look her lover would give her when she saw how exactly Suvi had used the afternoon.

Cora turned around smiling and when she saw Suvi she froze, giving the most surprised stare and making the twenty-minute wait the giddy scot had endured completely worth it. The red-head raised from the rim of the bathtub and walked to her lover. She wore the best, sexiest and also most costly silken underwear she had been able to steal form Sara. It was for a change dark red instead of white, the older twin’s usual color. Innocent white, a color trying to fool the ones who saw it, failing miserably, since everyone, all three people who did in fact see Sara in her underwear knew that innocence was a far away from the pathfinder as the Milky Way was from Andromeda. Sara’s D cup sized bra, struggling a little to contain Suvi’s big breasts, like the dark red thong was ornamented with complicated patterns. Around Suvi’s big belly was a black carter belt covering her lower stomach, one that had been Cora’s during her pregnancy. Four straps connected to the net stockings of the outfit that went to the middle of Suvi’s thighs. Her body alone was stunning and left her housemate speechless, but her face and hair did the rest. Suvi’s ginger mane was braided into small plats and she had put on a bit more make up than usual, her lips of course in pink and her rouge slightly thicker than usual. 

Suvi strode over to Cora, shaking her hips like Sara had taught her early in their relationship. Her breasts began shaking a little despite their tight cage. Cora bit her lips and sighed a little as this pregnant naughty angel came towards her. Suvi broke her seductress looks for a moment and giggled her cute nerdy giggle making Cora smile widely. When the two women were close, the scientist took the commandos hands in hers and brought them to her mouth. She held eye contact and kissed the cleaned digits. Cora sighed and was still frozen. Suvi was just too fucking sexy, the lingerie pretty unlike her, but so damn hot it instantly got Cora going. Suvi cooed sexily and suddenly stuck Cora’s thumb in her mouth. Cora gasped and finally came out of her stupor. She scanned Suvi once more and bit her lip. 

“What… what are you doing, dear?”, Cora asked a little skeptic but enjoying herself to no ends. Suvi smiled and popped the thumb from her mouth.

“I’m about to spoil you”, the red-head cooed back. She came close to her lover and traced a finger over the well-cut face. Then with a quick motion she opened Cora’s working jacket and reached into it, cupping Cora’s left breast. 

“Is that because of the other night? I told you I was just fooling around, and I got my fix later”, Cora said softly while Suvi tugged a strand of half blond hair behind Cora’s ear.

“It’s partly because of that”, Suvi admitted and let go of the tit to stroked over Cora’s tummy. Cora opened her mouth but the finger on her face shushed her quickly.

“But not really, I simply believe that you deserve to be spoiled. You are… the best in every way. The best mother, the best wife, the best lover and the best housemate.”

“Thanks, Suv”, Cora smiled a little shy. Suvi giggled and kissed her lover quickly. Their first lip contact of the encounter made both sigh and their tongues came out to greet each other instantly. They kissed long and softly until Suvi pulled back her cheeks even a little redder than before. 

“I’m just doing my duty as a colonist anyway”, the red-head purred sensually.

“Huh?”, the commando made. Her brain had stopped working properly half way through the sensual kiss as Suvi began undressing her with well-rehearsed movements.

“I ensure that the mothers of this little community are looked after and stay happy so they can give us new littleuns”, Suvi said. Cora chuckle. She and Suvi were in fact far from the only mothers of their growing settlement, it seemed like finally having found a place to live made all the colonists ready to start a family - or at least horny. The result was that Lexi’s clinic had a lot of female patients from all species.

“So, you will spoil all of our neighbors like this? I’m not sure Sara or Scott would appreciate that”, Cora flirted. Suvi grinned and raised a finger.

“I actually think that they wouldn’t be the biggest problem, Misses Possessive”, Suvi said. Cora growled but nodded. She extended a hand and gripped Suvi’s ass tightly. Suvi gasped and molded her body against Cora’s half-dressed one instantly.

“Your ginger-dusted cunt is ours, little scot-lass”, Cora said with a deep voice. Suvi shivered and nodded. 

“Only yours, my loves”, Suvi said. Cora nodded, content with defending her territory against imaginary intruders. Then she smiled, let go of Suvi’s ass and raised her hands.

“You’re also a mother, Suvi”, Cora cooed and stroked over Suvi’s baby belly and began groping Suvi’s big breasts. The red-head groaned and moaned as Cora felt the soft jugs and squeezed them.

“I’m very aware of that”, Suvi purred and laid her hands-on Cora’s wide hips only to pull down Cora’s pants and panties and grope her lover back, “and I’ll be enjoying this as much as you will, darling.”

Cora felt up her lover thoroughly but suddenly stopped. There was a lot to do on the colony every day and usually, their love-making only took place in the evening or at night. Suvi smiled and kissed the commando. Cora of course kissed back but Suvi wasn’t able to coax her back into groping.

“Relax, lass. Scott is in bed, napping after having baby duty all night. And the little darling is with her aunt on a loooong walk through the colony. We have the next hour for ourselves. Or better you have me for yourself”, the cooed and pecked Cora. The blond smiled and kissed her ginger nut on the cheek.

“Feels more like you have me to yourself…I love you, my nutty scot”, she whispered. Suvi giggled and they began making out. She loved her nickname although at first, she hadn’t understood how Cora had come up with it.

“Easy, baby”, Cora had said and had pulled Suvi up from between her legs, “you are a ginger, obviously, the cutest there ever was until your daughter is born maybe”, Cora added and beamed at Suvi then just in her first month. The scot had beamed back and her hand had instantly lain over her womb.

“And ‘nut’…well you are nuts, sweet thing. Nuts about science, about tea and chocolate. Nuts about my breasts and my man’s dick, nuts about Sara’s…everything”, Cora had cooed and Suvi had blushed although the fact that she was naked and sweaty after getting fucked by Scott and worshipping Sara’s whole body like a relict before going down on the commando was bulletproof evidence to Cora’s case. 

“You Suvi Anwar are nuts”, Cora said and had taken Suvi’s face in her hands “…and I am about you. And last but not least, your ginger spiced cookies are the best… as is your ginger dusted own cookie.”

Back in the present, the two women now were in a heated snogging session until they had to pull back to breath. They did after a few minutes both panting in arousal. Suvi made a step back and now finished undressing her lover. Suvi crouched and pulled Cora’s panties and pants down all the way then looked at her sister-in-law-to-be for a second. 

Cora looked back and saw a small little flicker of some other feeling than love and adoration. There was nothing in the universe, Suvi would ever be jealous of. She wasn’t jealous when Sara rode Scott into a frenzy and when they whispered their love for each other. She wasn’t jealous when she watched Cora get eaten out by Suvi’s Ryder-Twin or when both pathfinders went down on the commando. She wasn’t jealous when she saw Cora, Scott and their little Clarissa on the couch, only happy that she could consider herself part of this loving family. But there was one thing Suvi envied: Cora’s perfect figure. 

Despite giving birth only five months ago, Cora’s ass was as tight and as round as ever, her legs toned and strong and mouthwatering, her arms and shoulders fit and her stomach was nearly completely flat again, only the tiniest bit of flap could be seen when one searched for it, but all her lovers adored that little piece of skin under which Cora’s muscles were growing rapidly again and so it was really another thing to be jealous of. The only real dead giveaway of Cora’s pregnancy was her larger than normal chest. Her breasts had grown from their normal small to medium cup but perky and perfect shape beyond Suvi’s normal size and had been close to Sara’s when Cora gave birth. Now they were back to just above Suvi’s regular size, which was still a lot larger than normal. They sagged a tiny bit but they were stunning and Suvi couldn’t wait to worship them. 

So, Suvi was envious of Cora’s body and she would have been even more, if her own breasts had not also grown and were bigger than Cora’s, even bigger than the female Ryder’s.

The envy didn’t really sting that much, because although Suvi didn’t and would never look like that and a have the body of a warrior queen, she could make love to it and touch it and no one in their household would ever think of stopping her – or be able to for that matter. Well, maybe Clary could when she was hungry. 

Cora knew all this and caressed her lover’s face slowly. The jealous look had only been there for the tiniest moment and was gone now. Suvi stood up and reached around Cora to undo her bra. When the sporty fabric came of Suvi gasped as she saw Cora’s creamy milk filled tits. The scientist hesitated for a moment but Cora took her hands and laid them on her girls. Suvi sighed and felt them up, weighed them in her hands.

“They’re so big and soft Cora”, Suvi cooed and marveled at the grown tits.

“I’m a little jealous of wee Clary that she gets to suck on them every day.”, Suvi teased and Cora gave a chuckle.

“You can suck on them all you want too, ginger nut”, Cora murmured and Suvi smiled.

“I don’t want to be greedy”, Suvi said and began massaging. Cora sighed deeply and closed her eyes. Half a life time of being lesbian always paid off for Suvi’s female lovers since her touch was always incredible when she wanted it to be sexual.

“Maybe I want you to be greedy”, Cora said still with closed eyes.

“I would eat you alive, luv”, Suvi only whispered and leaned down a bit. She gave one tit a sweet nibble and licked over the other’s top.

“Do they hurt?”, she asked and Cora opened her eyes. 

“Sometimes a little, but not that much anymore”, she said, sharing with Suvi another bit of experience for her own pregnancy.

“They do right now?”, Suvi asked with a sensual voice. Cora smiled brightly and then made a grimace. Suvi giggled as she saw her lover act a little for her.

“Hm, yes”, Cora moaned though both knew she was only saying that for their little game.

“Should I relive the pain a bit, luv?”, Suvi said in her deepest voice. 

“Please, do that, Dr. Anwar”, Cora answered in her deepest as well, out doing her lover easily making them both smiles widely.

“You know I’m not that kind of Doctor”, Suvi brought up after a moment, now sounding normal again. She started softly squeezing Cora’s big breasts while twisting them the slightest bit with a rotation of her hands.

“Then you must be a magician, because your hands feel fantastic”, Cora whispered and closed her eyes. Suvi massaged her lover for a while until her handling got a bit rougher much to Cora’s likening. Then when Suvi gave an extra-long squeeze, a little bit of white milk trickled from Cora’s nipple. It ran over Suvi’s hand and the sight was so hot for both of them, the signs of the recent and the ongoing pregnancy, induced by the same stud of a pathfinder, aroused them greatly. 

“Can I… taste?”, Suvi asked hot and shy at the same time, and squeezed again. More milk trickled out of the nipple and Cora sighed. Suvi licked her lips and looked in her lover’s light brown eyes.

“Yes, darling, drink from me”, Cora cooed and Suvi leant down. Cora took her head in a soft hold, stroking the ginger hair and a flustered cheek as the scientist neared the overflowing boob. She hesitated for a moment, then licked over the engorged nipple. She tasted the sweet milk and moaned deeply. Cora did as well and slowly took a step back to sit on the rim of the bathtub. Suvi followed, her mouth attached to the nipple while her tongue played around with it. As the ex-alliance had sat down Suvi placed herself next to her and began really sucking. Cora hummed and caressed Suvi’s head as the kinky scientist got her taste of mother’s milk.

“Oh, my love, why haven’t I tried you sooner?”, the scientist said after a while of sucking and then swallowing a mouth full. She switched to the other tit now, teasing the nipple a bit before sucking hungrier than before.

“Maybe you were trying to hide that you are a little freak? Though you have miserably failed at that, nutty girl”, Cora giggled then hissed in pleasure as Suvi used her teeth a little. Suvi swallowed and looked up at Cora.

“Ha, not anymore. I stopped hiding the moment Sara and Scott DP’d me and you were up Sara’s ass with the strap on. Speaking of which we should use it again soon”, Suvi said with that mad, kinky and beautiful look in her eyes. Cora pecked her on the lips. Suvi smiled and leaned down again.

“Hmmm, yeah we should”, Cora moaned and Suvi drank more. She took two mouths full then turned her head.

“Oh, look someone has placed it on the counter there”, Suvi said with giggles. Cora nudged her nose against Suvi’s cheek and licked over it.

“What a coincidence”, Cora said with a smile. She turned Suvi’s head back to her and presented her tits, wanting to feel more of her lover’s tender sucking.

“You’re sated already?”, she challenged.

“No…but if I don’t stop now, I won’t be able to later”, Suvi said with a deep voice and brought her mouth to one tit. She simply bit into the nice flesh and Cora hissed and shook her head.

“And I want to clean you up for the dirty things I have planned.”

As Cora sat in the tub a short while later, Suvi arranged herself behind Scott’s wife. The younger woman sat on the elevated area of the bath tub, specifically designed for pregnancy, since getting out of a tub with a child in you had put Cora in the embarrassing position to have to call for her husband, which she wanted to spare Suvi from (though the scientist always did call for someone when she had a bath alone, simply because she wanted to be spoiled a little). Suvi kissed Cora’s cheek as the commando settled between her lover’s legs and the ginger began massaging Cora’s shoulders. The blond moaned deeply and lay her head back carefully so it rested against Suvi’s baby belly. The scientist leaned down and kissed her lover on the head. They stayed like this for a while until Suvi moved a little and Cora heard a buzzing noise. She opened her eyes and felt Suvi’s fingers softly stroke through the hair on the side of her head.

“I think it is time you go back to your usual look, don’t you think, mom?”, Suvi asked. Cora giggled and nodded. Since the pregnancy and their relocation to Unity she had not taken that much care of her looks. Her hair was actually pretty long, so she could wear it in a pony tail and her normally buzzcut sides were not really visible anymore. Cora’s body was in shape from the garden work and their exercises the twins and her took every second morning. But her hair wasn’t yet and the dye was now only at the first half of her top hair. Suddenly Cora became self-aware how she had let her looks slide and was actually a bit embarrassed.

Suvi adjusted the shaver to half an inch then carefully sat it on Cora’s temple. She slowly pulled it back on the sides of Cora’s head. Then with a skilled motion she threw the cut off hair away and went back to the start.

“There is my Commando goddess again”, Suvi said lightly and Cora giggled.

“You don’t like momma-bear Cora, Suv?”, the blond asked. Suvi smiled and kept on cutting the hair.

“No…I actually love her, she is such a milf” Suvi said with a wide smile. Cora pinched her thigh and then laughed.

“But I still missed old you, my incredible warrior-goddess. And just because you look like the XO of the tempest again doesn’t mean Clary won’t recognize you, luv”, Suvi said. Cora relaxed and let her lover groom her. Suvi was pretty good with shaving hair and after she was done with the sides and began cutting the top and back hair Cora asked her how.

“I used to do my little siblings’ hair. And Markus asked me one time because he had an accident with some chemicals that burnt the tips of his hair. After that I was his official stylist”, Suvi said and laughed at the memory of her friends charcoal hair. Cora listened but didn’t understand most of the words as Suvi explained how the incident had actually happened.

Both women weren’t sure how to describe their relationship. Cora was Scotts wife and Sara’s sister-in-law which they abbreviated to calling each other simply sister. Suvi and Sara were girlfriends. Scott and Suvi had a child together, so they were mates in a biological sense as Suvi called him sometimes. But there was no real word for what Cora and Suvi were to each other. They’d be co-sisters-in-law pretty soon, as Sara had revealed to Cora, she wanted to propose the moment she found the courage and perfect ring. But that wasn’t a practical term, nor a good description of their relationship. They were lovers, sleeping with and caring for each other. But there was still something different to their relationship, since both women felt like they belonged to their respective twin. They surely would never have slept with the other if not for the twins, since Cora insisted on not being interested in women, even when she had her head between some very female legs and her tongue inside a welcoming pussy. But the thing that both women were sure of was that Cora loved Suvi and Suvi loved Cora. And in the end that was all that really mattered. So, they had a strange relationship. Strange and beautiful and perfect.

After Suvi was done with Cora’s hair, they rearranged so Suvi sat now closely behind her lover, Cora leaning against Suvi but minding not to put too much wight on the straining belly and ever-growing breasts. The red-head caressed and washed her lover softly until she came to Cora’s nether regions under the water. There, the nimble soft hands of the scientist teased her lover a bit before stroking through Cora’s grown pubic hair. 

“Hm, I think it’s time we shave you down there was well”, Suvi whispered in Cora’s ear.

“Now you got something against my bush as well, Suv?”, Cora asked lightly and turned her head slightly.

“It’s all the same to me, I love every style over a vulva as beautiful as yours. But you usually try to be shaven clean completely.”

“You know me well, lassie”, Cora cooed and raised. As the water tripped around her lover’s body Suvi marveled at the fare flawless skin, save for some scars that really weren’t flaws but the evidence to the fact that Cora was a warrior goddess. Cora turned and presented her groin and cocked her hips sexily. 

“Get to work, Doctor, I’m getting cold”, she said in a deep voice as Suvi stared at her too long. Suvi did and fetched the razor and cream and applied it to Cora’s skin. Suvi was swift and precise, the blade gliding over Cora’s skin like a painting brush.

“Seems you also learned how to shave wet, Miss Doctor”, Cora cooed and petted Suvi’s head.

“Yeah, I tried it once night on Marcus with a real razor for the first time.”

“On his face or his nether bits?”, Cora asked sexily. Suvi laughed and pinched her lovers butt cheek.

“His face, you minx. I am not into men, remember?”, Suvi said in a light voice.

“I forgot since you suck and fuck my man every night, insatiable nut”, Cora said and grinned.

“Anyway, shaving Marcus’ face with a razor worked pretty well and after that I began grooming myself only with one blade”, the scot said, concentrating on her work, “it’s very relaxing to work with your hands. Though being close to your beautiful cherry has quite the opposite effect on me.”

“Same for me, you relax and excite me at the same time”, Cora answered just as Suvi made her last razor stroke. She splashed some water on Cora’s skin and looked up at her. The blond had now goose pumps over her body and her anyway hard nipples were now suitable to cut glass. Cora smiled at her lover.

“All done, Lieutenant”, Suvi whispered. Cora giggled and instantly pressed Suvi’s head between her legs.

“Chase away the cold, dear”, she commanded and Suvi giggled. But instantly she also let her tongue come out and began eating Cora passionately. The commando moaned and grinded her hips in her ginger nut’s face.

“Fuck yeah, gods, Suv, you…oh my god, I…”, she tried to speak but her voice soon was just moaning and cries of pleasure. Suvi was obviously a talented hairstylist, good at shaving but at eating pussy she was a pro. She played Cora like an instrument, knew all her spots, all the things the blond loved. And Cora enjoyed it thoroughly, rode out her first orgasm, then a quick second one and let her ginger nut lick her until the older woman began shivering from the cold. With a sigh, both from regret and pleasure, she softly tugged on Suvi’s red hair and pulled her away from the well spoiled cunt. Cora leaned down to her lover and kissed her deeply on the mouth.

“Thank you, my ginger nut”, she whispered and kissed Suvi’s forehead.

“No, thank you, warrior-goddess, you are so fucking delicious”, Suvi giggled. 

They sat back into the tub but now with Cora being behind Suvi to relax the pregnant scientist. Cora held her while Suvi dozed a little enjoying Cora’s hands all over her big body. Soon Cora wanted to repay her orgasms and her nimble hands found their way between Suvi’s legs. Suvi smiled brightly and turned her head. She pecked Cora who smiled back and kissed her lover’s temple. Then she slipped two fingers inside Suvi.

“You’re hot like a furnace baby”, Cora whispered as she pushed in deeper. Her thumb meanwhile found Suvi’s clit and stroked it softly. Suvi moaned and pressed her back against Cora, feeling her breasts and her strong body. They stayed like this until Suvi was close and Cora softly bit into her lover’s neck. Suvi groaned and lay her head to the side then shivered.

“Cum, my love”, Cora commanded and Suvi did, shivering more before crying out as her hips began grinding against Cora’s hand. She rode the orgasm long, until Cora suddenly snaked her other hand to Suvi’s ass, probing the other hole without inhibition and bringing Suvi to the next high.

“I love you”, Suvi said and relaxed into Cora’s arms after the second orgasm. They stayed in the tub for a while longer before getting out. Cora helped Suvi up and marbled at the big belly stroking it and smiling brightly. Suvi smiled as well and held her hand out to pull Cora up out of the tub. After they had dried quickly Cora gave Suvi a teasing look and took her chin into a soft hold.

“Would you like to play something, baby? Professor and student maybe? Or Asari commando training?”, Cora asked with twinkling eyes. Suvi giggled and nodded.

“Yes, let’s play something”, she said and took Cora’s hand to lead her to their bedroom, both naked, not bothering to put on cloths that would come off anyway in a few moments.

“Let’s play Suvi and Cora, two stunning ladies deeply in love under some pretty uncommon conditions”, Cora laughed but nodded. Suvi stroked over Cora’s breasts and the smallest remnant of baby fat on her tummy. 

“Both bred by the same stud”, Suvi said in a deep voice and with her other hand she stroked over her swollen stomach. Cora joined her and they caressed the straining skin.

”Both enchanted by his twin sister”, Cora said and Suvi giggled cutely and nodded.

“Mothers to their children”, Suvi whispered said and both smiled beautifully. 

“That’s the game you want to play, momma?”. Cora cooed and hugged her lover.

“Mummy”, Suvi said in a thick accent she planned on speaking to her child with. Cora smiled.

“Alright mummy. So, let’s start this game”, Cora said and lay down on the bed, enticing her lover with her incredible body.

“Mhmh, I ‘ll be Suvi, brilliant scientist, nerd with a long list of naughty kinks hidden behind my innocent behavior and cute looks”, Cora said trying to giver herself a Scottish accent but failing miserably. Suvi giggled and lay herself on Cora, her mouth close to the erect nipples again.

“And I’ll be Cora, kick-ass Asari-commando-warrior-goddess and gardening queen who is tough on the outside but a sucker for romance. And totally not into women!”, Suvi said in a perfect American accent. Cora blushed a little and pinched Suvi’s ass.

“Teasing little ginger slut”, Cora said full of affection.

“I try, babe”, Suvi said in the same voice.

“But you are right I’m not into women”, Cora said with a little challenge. Suvi smiled and looked up at the taller woman. 

“Oh really? Well, then I will test that repeatedly falsified statement once again”, she said in deep voice. Suddenly Suvi rolled from Cora and lay beside her. She got comfortable and watched her lover with a teasing smile. Cora looked back curiously, waiting for her red-headed fellow mother to make her next move. But Suvi didn’t. She simply lay there, looked beautiful, had a teasing smirk and didn’t move one muscle. Cora laughed as she understood. Suvi would simply wait until Cora was so giddy that she would prove that she actually did like a female body. Two bodies to be precise.

“Point taken, come here, you cute tease”, Cora said. Suvi giggled though didn’t follow the order but stood up.

“Be back in a sec”, she said and rushed back to the bath.

“Hurry up, ginger nut, I’m already feeling so incredibly heterosexual again”, Cora laughed, stretching on the bed still a little wet. She looked like a water nymph this moment – a warrior-sex-water-goddess. Suvi did in fact hurry and a moment after leaving her desperate lover, she came back with the strap-on in her hand.

“Uhh, that will come in handy”, Cora said as she welcome Suvi back to the bed. But instead of using the device right away she threw it to the side and pulled Suvi to her. The ginger squealed as she lost balance but of course was caught by Cora’s strong arms. They began making out, heated and hungry. They moaned every time their lips lost contact for a moment. Soon they were sitting in front of one another, their leg intertwined with their pussies close but not touching yet. For a moment they stopped, both holding themselves back. They looked at each other, smiled brightly and then kissed one last time, soft and sweet without tongue.

“Fuck me, Suv”, Cora whispered into the kiss. Suvi moaned and her hips snapped forward. They both groaned a little as they felt their nether lips touch. Suvi began humping her lover instantly. She rolled her hips and bounced her ass up and down. Cora enjoyed the scissoring for a moment, Suvi lesbian skills not limited to oral sex. She fucked so good, her movements so well coordinated and aimed for perfect friction of their sex organs. Cora was well in control of her body, every muscle in it trained and easy to control for the asari commando. But fucking like this was still a bit new to the woman who was totally not into females and so at the moment she could only dream of being able to fuck like this one day.

Suvi breathed a little and smiled at her lover. She knew Cora enjoyed her very much and under normal circumstances, the ginger would have let her be passive and fuck her to kingdom come. But the pregnancy made the complicated rolling and rotation of her hips more exhausting than usual. So Suvi took hold of Cora’s tits and pulled slightly on them.

“Fuck me back, Cora, don’t let me do all the work”, she said in a commanding tone. Cora moaned deeply and nodded then began rolling her hips as well. Suvi threw her head back and sighed deeply.

“Good lass, babe”, she pressed out. Cora now hugged Suvi with her strong hands on the once petit now quite juicy ass.

“I fucking love you so much, Suv”, Cora said and bit into the scot’s shoulder.

“I love you too, my warrior-goddess”, the younger woman answered. For a few more seconds they scissored until Suvi sighed deeply and bit Cora back in her neck. A moment later, their pussy began smacking with their justices purring from their pussies. Cora gave a growl and a deep moan while Suvi made a higher mewl and they both came. Half way through Cora let go of Suvi’s neck and pulled off of her shoulder. She kissed the Scott hard, invading her mouth with her tongue while they drenched the bed under them.

As their orgasms died down, they only slowed a little but kept on fucking. While Suvi regained her strength, Cora took over most of the work. The pregnant ginger felt her lover press her down a little and she followed the unspoken command. Suvi now was on her back, able to relax after the orgasms and tiring hip movement.

But Cora showed no signs of slowing. The opposite was the case, her fucking got more intense and she even brought one hand between their joined organs. The strong digits played with Suvi’s clit for a moment. But the scientist needed more time to regain her strength so she looked at her lover and took the wrist of the working hand in hers.

“Don’t worry about me, my love, this is about you. Go on take your pleasure”, she said her accent thick and sexy. Cora nodded and switched to her own pussy. She stuck a finger in herself and humped harder against Suvi. The ginger watched a little holding eye contact with her aroused lover.

“Suv, you…you are so beautiful”, Cora pressed out. The ginger giggled and her hand joined Cora. The blond cried out as the finger in her was joined by Suvi’s skilled and soft digits. The scientist laid back, softly pulling Cora down with her. Their new position made Cora stand on all fours and their pussies lost contact. Cora whimpered and bit her lips, then gave Suvi pleading eyes.

“Please, oh please make me…”, she said in a tiny voice but Suvi interrupted her by bringing her other hand to Cora’s cunt and inserting three fingers in the wide-open lips.

“Cum again, my love, cum for me”, Suvi said and Cora did. She squirted around Suvi’s digits, drenching the hand. Suvi moaned with her love brough the incredibly tasty liquid to her mouth to slurp it up as her other hand tended to the overflowing vagina.

The ex-alliance stood on all fours above her lover, panting and smiling content while Suvi licked her fingers. Suvi breathed heavy as well and grinned.

“Stay like this and don’t move”, she said and Cora cooed. With a little effort Suvi pushed herself from under Cora of the bed. On her way she stayed at Cora’s hanging tits a moment and bit and kissed them. As she came to the nipples, she hesitated for a moment again.

“Can I…?`”, she started. Cora looked down at her and took hold of her head with one hand.

“Don’t need to ask, Suv, just do it”, she said and pushed Suvi’s head against her tits, still so fucking horny. Suvi sucked the nipple deeply and was rewarded with more milk. She moaned and used her hands to squeeze the hanging heavy tit.

“Gods, Suv, yes, milk me like a cow”, Cora said, then bit her lips and blushed in embarrassment. For a moment it was silent then both women broke into laughter.

“Now you made it weird, lass”, Suvi said and kissed the tit one last time before progressing with getting up. Cora laughed more and turned her head. Suvi stood behind her and was just stepping into the straps of their toy.

“Hmm, so you not only want to milk like a cow me but also mount me like a bitch”; Cora said sensually. Suvi giggled and spanked her lover.

“You sexy werido. But bitches don’t talk – they only howl”, Suvi said give two more slaps to the gorgeous ass. Cora grinned.

“Wuff, wuff, mount me, wuff”, she made and stuck her tongue out. Suvi laughed and spanked her more. And then she tried to put on the strap on. She fidgeted with the buckles for a moment. She turned her upper body, looked at her behind and then let out an angry huff.

“Fucking shite”, she pressed out. Suvi rarely cursed so Cora’s eyebrows perked up. Suvi shot her an embarrassed look as Cora turned and sat before her lover.

“My ass is to fat”, Suvi said, angry and a little sad. Cora instantly changed her role from horny vixen to loving mate. She hugged Suvi’s lower body, her hands taking said piece of prime ass and massaging it. Then Cora kissed her lover’s belly and laid her ear against it.

“Your ass isn’t fat it is just… bigger”, she whispered. Suvi stroked her hair and instantly became emotional.

“It’s fat”, she said. Cora looked up at her.

“It’s gorgeous”, the older woman countered.

“Your soul is gorgeous”, Suvi said and a tear ran down her cheek. She was so close to water all the time it was really irritating. 

“As is yours”, Cora answered, whipped away the ear while Suvi smiled and stopped crying.

“Ok…my ass is gorgeously fat, but that won’t stop be from plugging this thing in you, luv”, Suvi said with a hard face. She suddenly pushed Cora back and the commando purred.

“So forceful”, she said and lay back. Suvi made a sexy face.

“On your hands and knees, my bitch”, she said in a deep voice. Cora barked and did as told. She waited a moment but felt nothing at her tripping cunt. She turned her head and saw Suvi starring at her ass. Cora smiled softly.

“Suvi Anwar…you shall not stare but fuck”, Cora said. Suvi shook her head and nodded.

“Sorry it’s just…your ass is…spectacular” she tried to come up with words. Cora began shaking it.

“Less talking more plugging, babe”, she said with her bedroom voice. Suvi moaned and then did as told. But instead of going for Cora’s pussy she went higher and lay a deep kiss Cora’s asshole. The blond squealed in surprise but then moaned and began shaking her ass in Suvi’s face.

“You kinky nerd”, Cora said and Suvi gripped her cheeks to pull her open more. 

“You consent, my straight beloved?”, Suvi cooed. Cora giggled and nodded.

“Always – go on, lick that asshole”, she demanded in a deep voice. Suvi began indulged the pink pucker and spanked her lover harshly. Cora groaned and lay her head on the mattress. 

“Fuck, Suv, your skill is scary”, Cora whispered. 

“Thank you”, Suvi said and now let all of that skill play out. She licked Cora like a dog, then pushed her tongue in deep all the while slapping and kneading the big round cheeks. Cora moaned and groaned and then let out another surprise gasp as she felt the dildo pressed to her opening. 

“Now relax, vixen”, Suvi whispered and slowly pressed the plastic at Cora’s skin. The head went in with a little jerk and Cora moaned deeply. Then Suvi pushed the fake shaft in until two thirds had disappeared. Suvi massaged Cora’s pussy lips all the while. After a short moment of letting her lover get used to the intruding toy, Suvi pulled out again. Cora sighed and Suvi pushed back in.

“My love…”, Cora said without breath.

“Slower?”, Suvi asked with soft care in her voice. Cora shook her head and pushed out her ass more.

“No…faster”, the kneeling former soldier said. Suvi smiled and turned the pace up a little. She now pushed a finger in Cora’s vagina as well and worked her lover for a few minutes. Cora’s moans got louder and soon she was close again. Suvi felt her lover constrict around her fingers and suddenly shoved the entire dildo, all the way to the hilt in Cora’s ass. The older woman froze, her mouth wide open like her eyes.

“Cum, baby”, Suvi said and pulled the toy out while vibrating her fingers. Cora cried out and did, juices gushing from her cunt, streaming down Suvi’s arm. The red-head pushed the toy in and Cora’s cry died down and became a whimper. Like this she rode the last wave of her high until Suvi kissed Cora’s ass cheek and pulled the dildo out again.

“Oh, my love”, the scientist said and also pulled her fingers out of her lover. Suvi started cleaning them instantly, Cora’s sweet nectar being one of her favorite tastes in the universe. Cora panted and her raised behind slowly sunk to the mattress. She regained her strength for a few minutes in which Suvi cleaned herself. Then Cora opened her eyes again, her lust quenched for the moment, but not her desire for the scot.

“Your turn” Cora said and jumped up. Quickly she snatched the strap-on from Suvi and pushed the ginger softly on the bed. Suvi made comfortable and presented her ass, wiggling it slowly to entice her lover. Cora looked at it, purred, grabbed it, then kneaded away. Suddenly she stopped and her gaze came to the device for a moment then to her lover’s face. She didn’t want to upset Suvi by putting it on too easily, by showing her trained body off too much. Suvi smiled and came back up to her lover for a moment.

“The most gorgeous soul there ever was”, she said and kissed Cora’s cheek.

“Go fuck me with that thing, luv”, she said. Cora pecked her stepped in the straps and soon sported their toy. Suvi lay back down, on her back this time and opened her legs. Cora gave her a bright smile aligned her toy with Suvi’s drooling snatch. Cora pushed in slowly and Suvi sighed.

“You’re so big, Lieutenant”, Suvi said and both women chuckled. Cora bottomed out inside her lover and both hugged closely. 

“You are so tight, Doctor”, Cora joked back. Suvi now really laughed. 

“Wish you could feel me, baby”, she murmured and Cora nodded.

“But that privilege is obviously reserved to our baby-daddy”, Cora said and both smiled and kissed at the thought of their shared man.

“He is bigger than you actually”, Suvi teased in her thick accent.

“He is, isn’t he”, Cora said and softly pulled out. Then she made a dangerous face and just before the fake dick would leave the warm wet hole completely, the ex-commando suddenly forced back inside with a snap of her hips. Suvi let out a surprised but happy squeal. Cora set a rough pace and steadied Suvi’s body by grabbing her shoulders.

“But does he fuck you like that?”, Cora said challengingly. Suvi bit her lips as she tried to come up with a good answer. Her brain wasn’t working that well anymore as it was shook around in her skull by Cora’s hard thrusts. Scott in fact did fuck her like this and even a bit rougher and more skilled, since for Cora having a dick wasn’t her normal state. But the blond beauty was giving her ginger nut her best at the moment so Suvi didn’t want to upset her. The scot concentrated as these thoughts ran through her head and she was fucked to heaven. The sounds she made became sparser and she involuntarily zoomed out. Cora smiled and stopped her fucking. Suvi blinked and looked at her lover.

“You are the cutest thing ever, Suv”, Cora said and kissed her nose.

“I know he fucks you like that, I have seen it. And I know how great it feels. But can he do this?”, she asked and leaned forward. Their tits were squished together and Cora moved her torso around so she massaged Suvi swollen breasts with her still heavy orbs. Suvi cooed and shook her head.

“Thought so”, Cora chuckled. She got back to the quick aggressive pace and Suvi was again bounced around. Cora even took hold of her throat, but only softly only for Suvi to feel her hand. It only took another few minutes and Suvi’s moans became higher. Cora grinned, gave her lover a slap to the cheek that made the red-head convulse and leaned to her ear.

“Cum, ginger nut”, she said softly and Suvi cried out. Liquid shot from her snatch around Cora’s dick and Cora moaned as well as she felt her tummy get wet. For two incredible minutes Suvi rode the orgasm, Cora giving her little slaps and rough pushes all the time. Then the scot went rigid and Cora slowed her hip movement. The red-head looked completely out of it, her eyes barely open anymore and her breath quick. Cora watched her panting lover and kissed her head.

“Maybe we should have a little pause, hm Suv?”, she asked. The ginger nodded.

“I’m sorry, but your hunger seems to be greater than my stamina” she said but suddenly she smiled.

“Luckily I have help now”, she said. Cora turned her head but before she saw said helper, she felt him.

**Author's Note:**

> Heyho!
> 
> I originally didn't plan for 'HBD' to go anywhere. I just wnated to exlore the characters a little. But my mind kept coming back to the curious houshold they would life in on the colony, and after writing the little bonus-chapter for HBD I one thing lead to another, and what do you know, I had finished a whole chapter. How many they will be? I don't know yet but I am planning on four again. So let me know what you think of this one and what you would like to see in the future.
> 
> Stay tuned, stay dirty and of course stay inside and read some smut in these crazy times (fuck you 2021...you were the chosen one!)
> 
> -DDHF


End file.
